1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to truck tool box structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved truck tool box locking door plate wherein the same is directed to the selective segregation of storage beneath an associated truck tool box relative to the truck bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional truck tool boxes include an area below the tool box, wherein such storage area is subject to debris accumulation and the like, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a battery or door plate movably mounted relative to the tool box container to provide for additional storage below the tool box, as well as maintaining the area below the tool box in a relatively secure manner relative to debris and the like and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.